tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Galtguy64 as "Brandon" (Return to the Island)
17:09 Galtguy ~pikacrdz@dynamic-173-243-75-120.wirelessbroadband.galt.softcom.net has joined #rpaudition 17:09 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Pikacrdz. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 17:10 Well, my username is Pikacrdz and the character I submited was named Brandon. But I feel like you mean which character I want to audition with. 17:10 <@TDIFan13> Feel free to audition for whoever you want. 17:10 <@TDIFan13> But you can only choose one. :p 17:10 Um, I'll choose Lindsay. 17:11 Do you want me to start like, whenever? 17:11 <@TDIFan13> Oh, I meant what character you're auditioning as, haha. 17:11 <@TDIFan13> But okay, Brandon's fine. 17:11 <@TDIFan13> First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 17:12 Okay. Shoot! 17:12 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:12 Nope. 17:13 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:13 Uh.. no. 17:14 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 17:14 The Awkward Band Geek and Protagonist. I guess that would fall under the stereotype of Geek. 17:15 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Lightning. Please begin. 17:15 Lightning13 ~Lightning@S01062c27d7280505.vn.shawcable.net has joined #rpaudition 17:17 Alright! So you mean the Character I RP with or the character I am? 17:18 <@TDIFan13> (You're Brandon.) 17:18 Hey, Brandon! 17:18 'Sup, dude? 17:19 Uh, Hi there! It's great to um.. meet-see..er- talk to you..? 17:19 I know! 17:19 It's probably an honor to meet the Lightning! 17:19 I wouldn't know, because I AM him, so I've already met myself. 17:19 Sha-paradox! ;) 17:20 Yeah-I guess if you think it is and uh- that was a pretty fun joke you just said there. Ha...ha-ha. 17:21 Why so awkward, dude? 17:21 You are a dude, right? :| 17:21 I had an aunt named Brandon! Or... maybe he was my uncle... 17:21 Uh,yeah. I am a guy-man. Person... So, ha. Um, do you like music? 17:22 Music? 17:22 Nahhh, music's for wimps! 17:22 I like PROTEIN. 17:22 And WEIGHTS. 17:22 Wanna see me do push-ups?! 17:22 Oh. Okay then- protein and weights are pretty good alternatives to music, I guess. 17:22 And sure.. if you want to do push-ups. I guess I could watch.. I think 17:22 Unless that's like weird. Is that weird? 17:23 No way, dude! 17:24 * Lightning13 drops to the ground and starts doing push-ups. 17:24 ONE. 17:24 TWO... 17:24 Okay. That's nice. 17:24 Three? 17:24 Uhhh, eight... 17:24 Aw, man, Math's for wimps, anyway! 17:24 If you don't mind. I just want to tell you about- 17:24 Tell me about what? 17:24 Well, music! I mean, yeah you said it was for whimps. 17:24 But is it really? 17:25 * Lightning13 rolls eyes. 17:25 Dude, music is BORING. 17:25 * Lightning13 gags. 17:25 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 17:25 Thanks! 17:25 Galtguy ~pikacrdz@dynamic-173-243-75-120.wirelessbroadband.galt.softcom.net has left #rpaudition [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions